


The Okay Girl (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe are childhood best friends. You’ve been through everything together. And you always said “okay” to everything he asked and suggested. What happens when you stop saying “okay” to him?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You were staying up late finishing your History essay. Typing and editing until it was A+ perfection until

_Clink!_

You sighed knowing exactly what was happening. You shook your head and continued typing trying to ignore the irritating noise.

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

You groaned in frustration as you saved your draft and made your way to the window. You through it open and whispered loudly, “What?!”

Down below was your best friend, Poe, smiling up at you. He wore his favorite brown leather jacket and, of course, he had his pet corgi, BB-8 with him, “Hang out with me.” He said nonchalantly as if it wasn’t 1:30 in the morning.

You rolled your eyes, “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Finishing the history essay. What’s your excuse?”

“A lot on my mind. So come down and distract me.”

“Poe, it’s 1:30 in the morning!”

Poe pouted, “Please? I have my dad’s truck with me. We could go to our place and star gaze.” 

You looked back at your computer then at Poe. You sighed, “Okay. Lemme just finish this essay and I’ll come down.”

Poe smiled, “Alright see ya in a few.” 

You nodded and went back to your desk opening up your file again and finishing up the last paragraph of the essay. You quickly re-read the entire essay too enthralled by your amazing use of words to notice that Poe had climbed through your window. 

You saved the finished document and printed it out. You then turned and jumped when you saw Poe sitting on your bed, “What the hell are you doing in here?”

Poe shrugged, “You took too long.” Poe eyed you up and down and smirked, “I like your choice of clothing.” He gestured to the t-shirt that you wore that barely covered your butt, therefore, the hem of your undies stuck out.

You rolled your eyes again, “Shut up.” You threw on some leggings and pulled on Poe’s hoodie that he left there, “Where’s Bee Bee?” you pushed him towards the window. 

Poe sat in the window preparing to climb, “Back in the truck.”

You gave a shaky exhale as you stared out the window towards the slanting roof. Before Poe made his way down, you asked, “Why am I friends with you?”

Poe looked back, “’Cause you love me,” he gave you a kiss on the cheek and climbed out the window. You silently cursed him for 1) kissing you on the cheek and turning you into a blushing mess and 2) for simply stating the truth that, yes, you did love him, more than a best friend should, and he didn’t even know the power behind his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Senior year. What a fun and stressful time. You have to worry about finals, college entrance exams, college applications, what to major in, blah blah blah. IT WAS STRESSFUL! Luckily for you, having Poe as a best friend made it less stressful.

You were talking to Finn in the cafeteria when Poe swoops in and occupies the seat next to you, “I need to tell you something.”

You ignored Poe because 1) you were in the middle of a conversation with Finn and 2) he didn’t even say hello to you yet.

“Y/N.”

“-so I didn’t know if I should write about Harry’s journey through the series as a tribute to the Odyssey or-”

“Y/N, my dear best friiiiieeeennd.”

Finn wasn’t even paying attention to what you were saying anymore. He was paying attention to Poe’s efforts on grabbing yours. You knew this, yet continued talking.

Poe sighed, “Hi, Y/N.” Poe muttered and you stopped.

You turned your head to him and smirked, “Oh, hi Poe! Didn’t know you were here!”

Poe rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

Poe hesitated then cleared his throat, “Come to the swim meet today after school.”

“But Poooooe.” You whined.

He shook his head, “But nothing. We’re going against Arkanis Academy.”

You groaned, “Oh God.”

Finn was confused, “I don’t get it.”

You sighed, “Arkanis Academy is our rival swim team. Their captain, Armitage Hux is a stuck up asshole who loves to brag how many times they’ve won gold while we’ve won silver and bronze.”

Poe scooted closer to you, “Yeah, but this year, I think we’ve got ‘em. Ben’s rejoined the team, so I think we have a good chance.” Poe wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “So you’re going so you can watch us beat their asses!”

You were conflicted. You really needed to study for your entrance exams…but you really wanted to be there for Poe, “Okay, fine.”

Poe pat your shoulder and kissed your cheek, “You’re amazing. I’ll be back. Lemme get my food.” You nodded in response.

“Alright, man!” Finn watched as Poe walked to the other side of the cafeteria to grab his lunch then faced you, “Okay, what was that?”

“What was what?”

“You just rejected hanging out with me, Rey, and Ben after school. But now you’re going to the swim meet? What happened to studying?”

You shrugged, “I’ll study at the meet.”

Finn’s eyes narrowed at you as you took a suspiciously long gulp of water, “You’re in love with him.” Finn stated nonchalantly causing you to choke on the water.

You coughed into your shirt until it seized, “What makes you say that?”

“You blushed when he kissed you and you say ‘okay’ to everything he asks of you.”

“Do not.” You mumbled.

Finn gave you a ‘bitch, please’ look, “You do and you should just tell him how you feel.”

You scoffed, “Yeah, ‘cause that’s totally going to go well. Poe, my best friend and one of the most popular and well-loved guys at school, has feelings. For me. Get real, Finn.”

Finn leaned back in his chair, “Whatever. It seems like he likes you too, by the way. And if you don’t say anything, he just might end up with someone else.”

You rolled your eyes, “Whatever. I’m good with just being his best friend than risking it all because I love him.”

“So you do love him!” Finn began laughing, “I knew it!”

You threw you crumpled napkin at him, “Shut up!” 

* * *

Poe watched as you interacted with Finn. His felt disappointed, “So did you ask her?” 

Poe jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice, “Sweet nuggets, Ben! I almost dropped my food ‘cause of you!”

The tall dark-haired senior chuckeld, “Sorry, so did you ask her?”

Poe looked down in shame, “I chickened out. Besides, it looks like she’s interested in Finn.”

Ben looked at you throwing your trash at Finn laughing, then at a very upset Poe, “You’re obviously an idiot.” And walked away.

“W-What? Hey! Come back here!” Poe yelled at Ben as he made his way towards you and Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, you headed straight to the swim center for the swim tournament against Arkanis Academy. You sat on the home team’s bleacher side and took out your book and notes ready to study. 

“Y/N!” You looked up to see Poe walking towards you. He was already wearing his Speedo and wearing flip flops. He walked briskly towards you and slipped a little causing you to laugh. He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Ha ha. I almost fell to my death!”

You scoffed, “Alright, Drama King. Now why are you out here already?”

Poe held up his swim cap, “Help me put this on.”

You looked at him curiously, “One of the guys couldn’t-”

“I don’t trust anyone with my hair, but you.”

You sighed and closed your book. You took the swim cap and Poe sat facing you. You swept his hair up as you begun to pull the cap onto his head, “Ugh. You really need to cut your hair. It’s getting long.”

Poe frowned, “No, ‘cause then you won’t run your fingers through it and you know I love that.”

“So selfish.” You muttered. You pulled back a side of the cap and made it slap against Poe’s head.

“Ow!” he yelped with a hint of laughter. You eyed him up and down and he snapped, “Hey! My eyes are up here!”

You laughed, “Get back into the locker rooms already!”

Poe kissed you on the cheek, “Okay. See ya in a bit,” and waddled his way back to the locker rooms. You waved as the heat ran up your neck and to your cheeks and ears. 

* * *

You studied as much as you could before the tournament began. Once it did, you cheered on your school as well as Poe.

“Woohoo! Go, Poe! That’s my best friend!” 

Poe smiled and waved at you from the swimming platform. You blew a kiss to him and he caught it bringing it to his heart. You couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your tummy when he did that. His opponent, Hux, rolled his eyes.

At the sound of the whistle, the swimmers dove into the water. You were on your feet cheering on your best friend. He was just a couple feet ahead of Hux. You continued to cheer him on hoping your words would motivate him to win. However, on the way back, Hux somehow managed to catch up to him, thus winning the round. 

“Dammit!” You exclaimed as you collapsed onto the bleachers. You could see that Poe was upset too. But nonetheless, there was still a chance you guys could win since there were more swimmers to come.

Poe immediately made his way to you when he got out of the pool. You stepped down from the bleachers, “Hey. It’s okay. We still got a chance.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I know. I really thought I had a chance though.”

“You’re still a winner to me.” You said shyly.

Poe smiled and lightly nudged you, “You’re so corny.”

You chuckled, “I get it from you.”

“Dameron! Get over here!” Coah Solo exclaimed.

Poe sighed, “I’ll be back.” and he headed towards where the coach the team were huddled.

“Hey, Y/N?” You looked to your right to see Ben. 

You smiled up at him, “Hey, Benny boy! What’s up?”

Ben smiled, “Sorry this isn’t extravagant or anything, but,” He took out a rose from behind his back and held it out to you, “Will you go to prom with me?”

Your eyes widened in surprise, “Wow, Ben. This-This is unexpected. Um,” you glanced at Poe who was busy listening to Coach Solo, you smiled at him, “Yeah. I’ll go to prom with you.”

Ben smiled and hugged you, “Thank you. I can’t wait to see you all dolled up. You’re gonna look more beautiful than you already are.”

You chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. I got it. Enough with the flattery.” Ben winked at you and then made his way to the rest of the swim team.

When the team huddle was finished, Poe headed back to you and noticed the rose in your hand. He looked at it curiously, “Where did that come from?”

“Ben. He asked me to prom.”

Poe’s eyes widened, “What? What did you say?”

“Yes, of course. It’s not like anyone else was gonna ask me.”

Poe took a deep breath and just smiled, even though he was pissed, “That’s great. I’m happy for you.” He looked at Ben, who was smirking at Poe. Oooohhh he was gonna kill Ben Solo.


	4. Chapter 4

in the end, Arkanis Academy won…again. The swim team were all upset. But no one was as upset as Poe. 1) because his team lost and 2) someone asked HIS girl to prom before he did!

Once the boys filed into the locker room, Poe rammed at Ben into the lockers, “WHAT THE HELL, SOLO?!”

Ben smirked down at the angry Poe, “You shouldn’t have taken so long. Besides, I can treat her better than you can anyway. She does everything for you and not once have you repaid her. Not once have you said thank you. I would know. I’ve been watching you two. She sacrificed studying for the college entrance exams because of you. Do you even know what school she wants to go to?” Poe stayed silent. He realized, that he didn’t even know what college you wanted to go to or what you wanted to major in.

Ben scoffed, “Some best friend you are.” Ben pushed Poe off him and went on his way to the showers. 

In a fit of rage, Poe punched the locker in front of him. He quickly dressed up and rushed back out to the bleachers where you waited for him, “Hey, thanks for waiting.” He said.

You looked up from your book and smiled, “Not a problem. You didn’t take a shower?”

“Uh, no. There’s too much tension in the locker room. Didn’t want to deal with that, so I’ll shower at home.” Poe watched as you packed your things and stood up. 

As you two walked out, you heard your name, “Y/N!” You turned around to see Ben rushing towards you.

You chuckled as you took note of his wet hair, “Didn’t bother to dry your hair?”

Ben smirked and furiously shook his head from side to side. You squealed with laughter as the water flying off Ben’s hair began to hit you. He then stopped with a chuckle, “There. Anyway, where you headed?”

“She’s having lunch,” Poe put his arm around you protectively glaring at Ben, which you didn’t notice, “with me.”

Ben acted nonchalant, “Ah. Okay. I’ll see ya tomorrow then.” He walked passed you two towards his car, but you stopped him.

“Wait! Were you gonna ask me something?”

Ben turned around, “I was gonna ask if you wanted to come eat with me, but you’re already going with Poe.”

“You can come with us, if you’d like!” 

Poe’s eyes widened at your offer. He mentally cursed you for being so nice. Ben smirked taking in Poe’s surprise and upset expression, “Sure! Where you headed?”

“Maz’s.” 

“Great! I’ll meet you guys there!” He gave you a wink and walked back to his car.

Poe was grumbling, “I kinda wanted it to be just us. I wanted to rant to you about today.”

“Well, you can still do that. I’m sure Ben has stuff to say as well. Besides, he’s our friend!”

Poe sighed, “Yeah. Alright.”

* * *

The three of you sat in a booth at Maz’s Takadona Diner. Ben managed to swipe the seat next to you before Poe could slide in. Poe begrudgingly sat across from you and watched as you interacted with Ben. 

Your eyes crinkled as you listened to Ben tell a funny story to you. Poe could feel his heart breaking. He wanted to be the only person to make you smile and laugh like that. The sudden fear filled his body: what if he started to lose you to Ben? 


	5. Chapter 5

Everything changed that day. The way you felt about Poe seemed to move towards the back of your mind as you began to spend more of your time with Ben. And Poe’s heart was breaking as he watched the girl he’s loved for so long slip through his fingers.

Poe sat himself down next to you in the cafeteria, “Hey, best friend. Wanna go to the small after school?”

Before you could reply, Ben sat down on the other side of you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, “Hey, pretty lady.”

You chuckled and shook your head, “Hey there, handsome.” Your reply made Poe feel sick to his stomach. You faced him again, “Oh and sorry, Poe, I’m actually going prom dress shopping with Rey, Kare, and Jess.”

“Come to my place after?” Poe suggested.

“She’s coming to mine, actually.”

Poe looked at you, “Really?”

You nodded, “Ben and I are gonna binge watch Stranger Things.”

Poe’s shoulder sagged with disappointment, “Oh. Okay. Another time then.” You gave a nod in agreement and decided to strike up a conversation with Ben.

Spending time with Ben was fun, unpredictable, and thrilling. You felt yourself no longer hurting at the thought of Poe not returning your feelings. Ben, as it was starting to become evidently clear, had feelings for you. Feelings that you were starting to return.

* * *

It has been a month and a half. You and Ben were officially dating. Once you told Poe this, you noticed that he was distancing himself. Whenever you were free and asked him to hang, he’d decline. He starting going out on dates with different girls every week. Despite being with Ben, it pained you to see him with someone else. 

You slid into your usual seat in the cafeteria. You looked behind you to see Poe surrounded by his new friends. He looked up and caught your eye. His smile faded and he noted your sad look. You were about to stand and go to him, but then Ben appeared.

“Hey, babe.” He kissed your cheek, “After school, come to my house okay? I wanna show you something.”

You turned and smiled at him, “Okay.”

* * *

Going to school every day was torture for Poe. Every day he saw you with Ben: hugging him, kissing him, laughing with him. It was all too painful. It was supposed to be him with you. Not Ben. But he was too late.

When Poe entered his house, he kicked off his shoes, tossed his backpack on the ground, and toppled face first onto the couch. He gave a loud, yet muffled frustrated groan.

Kes came out of the kitchen and looked upon his son, “What’s with the groan?”

“Feh heh ee”. Poe said.

Kes’ face scrunched up in confusion, “Say that again?”

Poe lifted his head and repeated himself, “Fate hates me.”

“Why’s that?”

“I lost my chance with Y/N.”

“Y/N, your best friend?”

Poe nodded and turned to lie on his back, “I was too late on confessing my feelings and asking her to prom. Now she’s dating Ben Solo and going to prom with him.”

“Can’t really blame fate when it’s you who’s at fault.”

Poe frowned, “Thanks, dad.”

“Want me to call her parents? I’m sure they’d like to know how much distressed their daughter has caused for my son.”

Poe shot up and shook his head, “Nonononononono! NO! Don’t do that, dad! That’s embarrassing!”

Kes chuckled, “I was kidding. Lighten up.”

“I can’t! Y/N was the best thing I’ve ever had and Solo just _had_ to sweep her off her feet!”

Kes shook his head, “Ah, young love. So are you still going to prom?”

Poe sighed, “Yeah. I asked Jess to go with me. As friends.”

Kes nodded, “Better than going alone.”

“I guess.”

* * *

_Prom Night_

You looked at yourself in the mirror admiring the [long red dress with the off the shoulder sleeves](https://href.li/?https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1632818/320/red-dress-AT-L5080-b.jpg) that hugged your body just right. It was simple, yet beautiful. Your hair was fixed in an elegant way and you wore silver heels to match the diamond earrings you decided to wear. 

You took a selfie of just your face and sent it to Ben with the caption: Can’t wait to see you!

To which he replied: I haven’t even seen the dress, but I already know you look gorgeous. ;)

You were excited. You just knew this was going to be a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Poe clutched the corsage and sighed as he waited for Jessika to come down. From the beginning of senior year, he was excited for prom. But now that it was here, he honestly didn’t even want to go anymore. He was too miserable.

He heard footsteps so he stood and saw Jess walk down the stairs. Poe’s eyes widened, “Wow. You actually look nice.” He said teasingly.

Jess rolled her eyes, “You’re annoying. I’m doing you a favor by going with you, ya know.”

Poe chuckled, “I know. I know.” He circled around her. She wore a [simple long, black dress. ](https://href.li/?http://www.dressedupgirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Black-Prom-Dress.jpg) He took out the corsage from the white box and slipped it on her wrist. It had yellow roses with silver ribbon. Yellow Roses = Friendship. Jess then pinned the boutonniere with the same design, onto his tuxedo. They then posed for Jess’ mother as she snapped some pics then sent them on their way.

Poe helped Jess into the car, “So you wanna eat before we get there? Or just eat there?”

“I think we should eat there. They’ll have food for us. No need to spend more money on this night.”

Poe laughed, “I like your thinking.”

* * *

When your mother told you that Ben was there you gave a deep breath. You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time before you made your way downstairs. Ben’s back was facing you waiting for you to give him the okay.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Ben turned and his jaw dropped, “W-Wow. You look-You look stunning. Elegant. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Ench-”

You put your hand on his mouth laughing, “That’s enough. I get it. I look great.”

Ben smiled at you, “Babe, great doesn’t even cut it.” Ben then picked up your hand and slipped on your corsage that was filled with deep red roses. You then pinned the boutonniere on his suit jacket.

“Ow!” You jumped and he giggled, “Kidding.”

You slapped his chest, “Meanie.”

“Alright! Picture time!” Your dad exclaimed. You and Ben then proceeded to fall into the typical prom picture pose. Then switched it up to you riding his back, your parents capturing you both of you laughing.

“Okay, get outta here! Get home safe and don’t do anything you’ll regret!” Your mom said.

“Got it!” You hugged and kissed your parents good-bye and then followed Ben to his car: an old black 1969 Chevy Camaro.

Ben held your hand as you slid into the car. He kissed the back of your hand, “So beautiful.”

You snorted, “Alright! Come on! We got a prom to go to!”

* * *

Poe definitely thought that fate hated him. You and he had arrived to prom at the same time. Poe was in awe of you. You looked so beautiful it hurt him. 

“Hey, Y/N.” he managed to muster out.

You softly smiled at him, “Hey, Poe.”

“You look-wow.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Thanks. You look good as well. I see you went with a bow tie after all.” You pointed out remembering the discussion you had with Poe some months ago about what kind of tie he should wear.

Poe shyly smiled, “Yeah, you were right. Makes me look dapper.” You nodded.

“Wow, Y/N! You look beautiful!” Jess said as she came up from behind Poe.

You smiled wide, “Thank you! So do you!”

She waved your comment off, “Meh.”

“You ready, babe?” Ben asked as he came up next to you. He looked at Poe nodded, “Poe.”

Poe’s jaw clenched, “Ben.”

All four of you could feel the tension. Jess decided to break, “We should go inside! See ya around guys!”

You nodded and waved as Jess dragged Poe away.

* * *

The night was going well! You were having so much fun dancing with Ben, then Rey, then Finn, and even Hux! Hux! Of all people! You’ve never seen him so care free before! You were having a blast.

“Alright everyone! Now it’s time to mix it up! For this next song, you have to dance with someone who didn’t come here with!”

Ben shrugged and winked at you, “See ya in a bit,” and he made his way to Phasma. 

You looked around to see who you could dance with and then you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see Poe standing before you. He looked nervous, “Uh, can I have this dance?”

“Of course.” Poe took nervously set his hands on your waist and you put your hands on his shoulders. You began to sway to the song that began to play:

_You’re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I’m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

As you two swayed to the music, you couldn’t help but look into Poe’s eyes and he yours.

“You know, you really do look beautiful, Y/N.” He muttered for only you to hear.

You couldn’t help but blush at his words, “Thank you.”

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close_

As the words filled the air, Poe found himself getting closer to you. He leaned his head down and his forehead was resting on yours. Certain feelings were beginning to stir within you, feelings that were buried for about a month and a half.

_So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one’s not pretend  
And now you’re beside me  
And look how far we’ve come  
So far we are, so close_

“So far we are, so close.” Poe sang along to the song and you closed your eyes. You were feeling so conflicted. 

“Y/N.” Poe whispered.

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

Your heart stopped stopped. You stepped back, “Poe, I-wha-whe-” You couldn’t even manage to form a complete sentence. Your thoughts were everywhere.

“I always have, Y/N. I love you.” Poe repeated it again.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now_

Ben must’ve seen how distraught you were, because he was soon by your side, “What’s wrong? What did he do? Did he say something?”

Poe immediately became defensive, “Hey, back off, Solo!”

Ben immediately grabbed Poe by the collar, “No, you back off!” Ben gritted through his teeth, “Y/N is my girl now. You lost your chance.”

Poe threw a punch at Ben, who dodged it, then threw one back at Poe hitting his left cheek thus the force made him fall onto the ground.

_We’re so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one’s not pretend  
Let’s go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close, so close  
And still so far _


	7. Chapter 7

“POE!” You cried out as your friend hit the floor. The music stopped and everyone was looking at the scene upon them: Poe on the ground holding his left cheek, you kneeling down next to him, and Ben standing seething. 

You looked at Ben upset, “You didn’t have to hit him!”

“He tried hitting me first!” Ben said defending himself.

“Break it up! Break it up! Everyone get outta the way!” Coach Solo hollered. 

You helped Poe to his feet and took away his hand to look at his cheek. It was red, a bit bloody, and you could tell it was starting to bruise. You glanced at Coach Solo, “He’s gonna need some ice.”

Han nodded, “Leia will take you guys to the kitchens.” 

Ben stepped forward, “Y/N, I-”

You held up a hand, “Don’t, Ben. We’ll talk later.” You turned and walked with Poe and Leia to the kitchen for ice.

Han sighed and guided his son outside into the hall, “What happened?”

Ben shook his head, “I don’t really know. I was dancing with Phasma and Y/N with Poe. She looked fine one second, then the next she wasn’t. She looked upset so I went to see what happened. I asked if he said something to upset her and Poe got all defensive. He tried hitting me, but I dodged it and hit him back.” Ben gave out a sigh and leaned against wall, “I fucked up.”

“Watch your language. And yeah, you kinda did. But you were defending your girl.”

“But I obviously did something wrong since she’s with him and not me!”

“Well, aren’t they best friends?” Ben shrugged.

* * *

You, Poe, and Leia entered the kitchen, “I apologize for my son’s actions. He does have quite a temper sometimes.”

Poe shook his head, “It was my fault. I threw a punch first.”

Leia took out a towel and threw in a couple of ice cubes in the middle. She wrapped them up and then handed them to you. Poe removed his hand and you set the make shift ice pack on his cheek.

“I’ll leave you to it. I’ll check up on you in a bit, but let me know if you need anything else.”

You nodded, “Thank you, Mrs. Organa. And actually, can I get a band-aid for Poe’s cut?”

“Of course, hon.” She left and came back about 5 minutes later, “Here you go.” She handed you the band-aid.

“Thank you.” With that she left. 

Poe just sat there staring at you. You set down the ice pack and wet a paper towel. You then dabbed his cut, apologizing when he winced. "Y/N,“ Poe whispered, to which you gave no reply, "Y/N, please say something.” He begged as you applied the band-aid on his cut.

You looked down with a sigh, “What do you want me to say, Poe?”

“I don’t know. Just..something. Maybe tell me how you feel about me?”

You shook your head and turned your back to him, “This is unfair. You can’t just tell me you love me when you know I’m dating Ben. Why? You had so many opportunities to tell me how you felt and you decide to do when I’m already in a relationship.”

“I was going to tell you. I was going to ask you to prom and then I was going to tell you after prom was over. But Ben came in and swept you off your feet and ruined everything!”

You faced him and gave him a stern look, “Don’t blame Ben! He did nothing wrong!”

“He knew how I felt about you yet he still asked you to prom and then proceeded to date you! So yeah, he did something wrong!” He hung his head low.

You both fell silent not knowing what to do. You broke the silence, “I do love you, Poe.” Poe’s head snapped up, “I have for years,” Poe could feel a “but” coming, “But I’m with Ben now.” There it is.

“Do you love him?”

You shrugged, “We’ve only been dating for about a month and a half. You can’t really fall in love with someone that quick.”

“I did.” Poe stated simply.

“I do have feelings for Ben…but they aren’t as strong as my feelings for you.”

Poe couldn’t help but smile. He never thought his feelings would be returned. However, he understood the difficult position he put you in, “I’ll wait for you, Y/N. For however long you need. I’ll give you time. And if you ever decide for this to go somewhere, I’ll be here.” Poe stepped towards you and kissed your forehead and then went back into the dance hall leaving you with silence and your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Poe was back into the main hall. He began to search for Jess when he came face to face with Ben. He jumped back, but Ben shook his head, “I’m sorry I punched you.”

“I swung first.”

“But still.”

“Apology accepted.” They both stood there in silence. The music still booming in their ears.

“What did you tell her?”

“My true feelings. It was out of line and I’m sorry, but it had to be done.”

“I’m sure I would’ve done the same thing if I was in your position.” Ben took a deep breath, “So now what? Is she gonna dump me and go to you?”

Poe shrugged, “I really don’t know. But I’m not putting pressure on her. I said I’d wait for her. For however long it takes, I’ll still be here and I’ll still love her.”

Ben nodded, “I guess I should go talk to her, huh?”

“I guess so. But whatever happens, I hope for the best for you, Ben.”

“Thanks. You too.”

* * *

You paced back and forth in the kitchens going over your thoughts. You really like Ben, but you love Poe. Ben is a calming rain fall. Poe is a thunderstorm. Ben makes your stomach flutter. Poe makes your heart skip a beat. Decisions, decisions. 

“Hey,” you whipped around to the sound of Ben’s voice.

“H-Hey. Did you get in trouble?”

Ben shook his head, “Not really. Just detention on Monday. That’s it.” You nodded and then said nothing. You looked down playing with your dress while Ben stared at you. You heard him give a deep breath, “I think I’ll just make this easier for us and break up with you.”

Your head snapped up, “What?”

“I’m making your choice for you. It was either me or Poe and you’ve known Poe longer. You love him, so i might as well rip the band-aid off now, right?”

You began to cry, “I’m s-so s-sorry, Ben!” You ran up to him and cried into his chest. You felt his arms wrap around you and he gave you soothing words.

“Sssshhh. It’s okay. It was bound to happen. It’s my fault really. We’re just not meant to be. You and Poe are.”

You stepped back, “But Ben-”

“Hey. No,” Ben interrupted you, “This is hurting me like crazy, but I have to do it. I don’t want to be the reason why you’re unhappy. You’re gonna be happy with Poe.” Ben thumbed the tears away from your cheeks. Thank goodness you wore waterproof makeup, “You’re gonna have a moment to yourself then you’re going to walk out there and tell Poe you choose him. Okay?”

Your head hung low in shame, but Ben lifted it back up, “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. I promise.” 

You nodded and leaned forward capturing Ben’s lips, kissing him one last time, “You’re an amazing guy, Ben. I hope you’ll find someone who can give you their whole heart.”

Ben gave you a sad smile, “Thank you, Y/N. Now hurry up. Your one true love is waiting for you.”

You dabbed your eyes and blew your nose. You looked into the mirror you had in your purse making sure you didn’t look like a train wreck. You gave a nervous sigh, “Okay. I’m ready. Thank you, Ben, for everything.” He nodded and you walked out the kitchen doors ready to hunt Poe down.

Ben ran a hand through his hair. Some prom night. He walked out of the venue and toward his car. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was behind him, then he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

“Rough night?” He turned around to see a girl behind him.

Ben nodded, “Yeah.”

“My date left me to hook up with his ex-boyfriend.”

“I dumped my ex so she could profess her love for her best friend.”

“Yikes.” The girl extended her hand to him, “Nicole. Ben, right?”

Ben smiled, “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“Same. So, since we’ve both had a shitty night, how about we go to some 24 hour diner and talk about life?”

Ben chuckled, “Sounds good to me.” He threw his cigarette onto the ground crushing it with his foot. Maybe tonight wasn’t all that bad for Ben.

* * *

You looked around the dance floor for Poe, not seeing him anywhere. You looked around at the tables that surrounded the dance floor, then you spotted him. He sat in a dark corner looking solemn as he spoke with Jess. 

“Okay, Y/N, you can do this.” You walked towards Poe eyes only on him. You watched as his eyes glanced your way, then did a double take. He moved his mouth, saying something to Jess. She looked back seeing you. She turned to Poe saying something, then with a pat on his shoulder, she left him alone.

Your heart was thumping so loud you thought everyone would be able to hear it. Your knees started to buckle as you came closer to Poe. Eventually, you were standing right in front of him, “Hey.”

Poe gave a small smile up at you, “Hey.”

“Can we go outside and talk?”

Poe nodded and followed you outside to the large patio balcony that overlooked a beautiful lake. You sat at a table close to the railing. You just went out with it, “Ben broke up with me.”

“What?! Why?!”

You looked down avoiding Poe’s concern gaze, “’Cause he knew I would choose you. One way or another.”

“Y/N, I’m so sorry! I knew I shou-wait. Huh?”

You lightly chuckled, “I choose you, Dummy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“But why?”

“‘Cause you’re my best friend.” 

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Poe asked cautiously causing you to laugh. A smile appeared on his face.

“No, you’re not. I love you, Poe Dameron.”

Poe stood up and lifted you out of your chair hugging you and spun you around, “I could kiss you right now!” He exclaimed as he set you down, then realized what he said, “I could. I mean, I’d like to. I. May I? We me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?” 

You giggled and kissed him on the cheek, “We may.” 

Poe pulled you close to his chest. He looked lovingly into your eyes. He leaned down as his lips were right about to touch yours-

“POE! Y/N! COME ON! THEY’RE GOING TO ANNOUNCE PROM KING AND QUEEN!” Finn exclaimed shouting from the door.

You both stepped back. Poe rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess we should go back inside.”

You nodded, “Okay.”

Poe made a step towards the door, but was spun around. You took him by surprise as you pressed your lips against his. He was too in shock to kiss back. You pulled away giggling at his surprised expression. You slipped your hand into his, “C’mon. Let’s go back inside now.”

Poe was smiling ear from ear as he followed you back into the building, “Okay.”


End file.
